


Beauty and the Beast Make a Move

by SeafoamSoul



Series: Beauty and the Beast: WWE Style [8]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: You and Braun are ready for a change, ready to make a move. So you do.





	Beauty and the Beast Make a Move

“Braun,” I began tentatively, hovering in the doorway to the living room.

“Hey, Beauty,” he greeted, looking up from the tv and patting the spot next to him on the couch. “What’s up?” he asked as I crossed the living room, moving to sit on the couch. My legs were crossed under me, the armrest acting as a backrest as I faced him.

“I um…I have a question,” I said, twisting my fingers together.

His face was etched with concern as he turned to face me, questions written all over his face. “Beauty, what’s wrong?”

We’d been married for three years, together for six, so I don’t know why I was so nervous to ask him this question. But I was. It didn’t make sense, but I didn’t know quite how he would feel about it.

“I…Can we move?” I asked finally, looking up at him.

“What?” he asked, voice incredulous.

“I’m tired of living here,” I explained with a shrug. “Orlando is so busy, there are so many people. I can’t see the stars at night like I want to. And I figure, we’ve been working with the WWE so long, we have enough money saved up. We can move out to the country somewhere. We can even move to North Carolina, it doesn’t have to be Georgia! I know North Carolina would make you more comfortable, since that’s where you’re from. And though it would be nice to be back in Georgia, be back home, I’d be fine with North Carolina! I just…Really want to leave here. We could find a good gym to join and keep up our training and we could always come visit when we wanted but - “ I was rambling at this point, and I knew it. But Braun was so silent next to me, so stoic. I was fairly certain that I had made him upset, talking about moving. I was setting myself up for the answer to be a no.

“You really wanna move?” he asked finally, eyes studying mine.

“I really wanna move,” I replied.

“We’ll look into it, then,” was all he said, pulling me into his side. He pressed a kiss to the side of my head, allowing me to snuggle into his embrace, and that was that.

As he focused back on the tv, I grabbed his hand that was wrapped around me, admiring the ring on his finger. The one I had placed there three years ago. It still gave me a thrill to even see it, and today it made me wonder why I was even worried about asking him about moving. We were married, I should be okay with telling him anything I needed to. Braun noticed I was playing with his fingers, focused on his ring finger, and pressed another kiss to my head. I sighed, settling into his embrace, mentally planning out where, exactly, we could move.

But it turns out I didn’t have to. Once I told Braun that I wanted to move, he did a lot of research of his own.

=========================

“Were you serious about moving to North Carolina?” Braun asked a week later as we were heading to our hotel after a show.

“Or somewhere like that, yeah,” I nodded.

“I don’t want you moving somewhere you’re not used to,” Braun told me, eyes focused on the road. “And I know we never spent much time there, so when this round of shows ends, I’ve rented us a place near my hometown. We can spend a week up there, you tell me how you like it, alright? And if you don’t like it, we’ll look into somewhere in Georgia.”

I stared at him from my seat, heart swelling as he spoke. He was serious about looking into places to move, serious about meeting my request. “I love you, Beast,” I told him, leaning over the console to press a kiss to his cheek.

“I love you, too, Beauty,” he replied, grabbing my thigh with his right hand, left securely on the steering wheel. I placed my own hand over his, staring out the window as he drove down the highway. I couldn’t wait for our time off, couldn’t wait to see North Carolina with the man I loved. I was so happy he was okay with moving, was taking me seriously. It only made me love him more.

========================

I took a deep breath after stepping out of his truck, right in front of a ranch style house in North Carolina. Braun told me he had rented a house not in the city, but not too far out in the country, either. We were perfectly placed in the middle. This way, we would get the feel for being in the peace and quiet of the countryside without being isolated from society.

I loved that Braun thought of that, the comfort level we would have with being away from the city after living in such a large one for so long. He wanted to make sure we would get to experience a little bit of everything.

“What do you think, Beauty?” he asked, walking up next to me, his arm falling around my waist.

“It’s perfect,” I breathed out, taking in our surroundings. And it was. There was so much space, so much land around us. We had so much room to do whatever we wanted, something that I had missed so much while living in Orlando. And there were hardly any streetlamps, not nearly as many as there were in Florida, meaning I could see the stars more easily. It was all adding up to perfection, and I hadn’t even seen the inside of the house yet. “We could move here today and I’d be okay with it.”

Braun laughed, pressing a kiss to the top of my head as we looked at the house together. “Wait to see how you feel at the end of the week, alright? And then we’ll see what to do after that.”

I leaned into his frame, settling my head on his chest as we stood there, watching the sun as it set. Something in my heart made me feel like this was home, this was where we were meant to be. I knew at the end of the week I’d be begging Braun to move here as soon as we could. Standing here in his arms in the quiet calm of the country, I was at peace.

=======================

The third night we spent at the house, Braun surprised me with a late night trip in his truck. The windows down, the radio blaring his favorite country music station as we sped down old dirt roads, the moon peeking out between the trees above us. I didn’t question him, didn’t ask where we were going. I was just along for the ride, soft smile on my face as his hand rested on my thigh, his voice singing along softly with the songs on the radio. It was perfect, just like the house, the town. I never wanted it to end. I could spend the rest of my life riding along those dirt roads and country music floating in the cab of the truck as long as I had my Beast with me.

Braun finally slowed the truck to a stop, throwing it into park in the middle of a clearing. The moon shone bright above us, illuminating the clearing and I turned to him, my head cocked to the side.

“Come on, Beauty,” he smiled, climbing out of the truck. He busied himself in the back seat as I climbed out as well, taking in our surroundings. When I heard the tailgate pop open, I turned to the bed of the truck, watching as Braun set blankets down.

“Braun,” I breathed, finally walking over to see what he was doing. He had created a soft pile of blankets and pillows in the bed of the truck, a small cooler nearest the cab. It looked perfect, and the smile on his face only made it better.

He held his hands out to help me up and into the bed of the truck, pulling me into him when I finally made it up. I breathed in deep, snuggling into his hold. Even after all these years, I was amazed by how comfortable I felt in his arms, how everything cleared away when we were like this, together and alone with only each other for company.

Braun coaxed me down onto the pile of blankets with him, my head resting on his chest as we looked up at the stars together. A soft breeze danced across us, Braun tucking me closer into him as we lay together. It was quiet for a moment before Braun finally spoke up, the soft rumble of his voice calming me even further.

“I used to come out here all the time when I was younger,” he explained, hand trailing lightly through my hair. “It was a place for me to think, not having to worry about anything else. And I promised myself I would bring the girl I would marry out here. I know we’ve been married for three years now, so I’m a little later than I would’ve liked, but I finally got you out here.”

Part of me wanted to cry at how meaningful this was, not just for him, but for us. Another part of me wanted to reach up, press endless kisses to his face to let him know just how much this meant to me. In the end, a third and final part of me decided that both of the other parts were right in their own ways, and I turned to face Braun, tears falling from my eyes as I kissed him. His hands came up to cup the sides of my face, my lips moving frantically across his face, trailing kisses down the bridge of his nose to one cheek and back. He finally steadied me against his own lips, moving effortlessly against mine. His thumbs absentmindedly wiped away tears as they continued to fall from my eyes.

“I love you,” I gushed when he pulled back from the kiss, cheeks flushed pink. “I love you and I love being here and I love being here with you.” My words all rushed together, interrupted only twice by errant sniffles on my part. “It’s perfect. You’re perfect. God, I love you,” I repeated, moving to press our lips together again.

The next moment, Braun flipped us over, leaving me on my back underneath him as our lips moved together. My hands trailed up under his shirt, pressing against his heated skin. There was a fleeting thought about how we probably shouldn’t be doing this in the middle of a field at night, but I didn’t dwell on it for long, instead urging Braun to remove his shirt.

“Beauty,” Braun groaned as my lips fell to his shoulder, nipping at his tanned skin.

I arched into him, hands sliding along the waistband of his jeans. “Please,” I whined, wiggling my hips against his hands.

Braun didn’t say anything in response, instead choosing to crush our lips together. His movements were slow, unhurried, as his hands deftly unbuttoned my shorts, sliding them down my legs. My own fingers moved faster, fumbling over the button on his jeans.

“Slow down, Beauty,” he whispered, grabbing my shaking hands. I whined underneath him, nodding until he let my hands go. His own hands trailed softly up my sides, bringing my tanktop up over my head, my bra soon to follow. Goosebumps popped up on my skin as Braun’s mouth settled over my breasts, nipples hardening under his ministrations.

Braun’s hands fell to my hips, fingers softly stroking the bare skin right above the waistband of my underwear. My own hands moved back to the zipper on his jeans, steadier this time as I unfastened them, shoving them helplessly down his legs, boxers in tow. He let out a shaky breath against my chest when my hand made contact with his length, stroking him slowly.

“Fuck, Beauty,” he groaned, dragging his mouth away from my breasts, looking down at me. His eyes were dark with lust, hands tightening on my hips as my thumb brushed the head of his dick. And then he was ripping my underwear from my body, nudging my legs even further apart. My hand fell from his length as he brushed the head of his cock against my entrance, my hips jerking up into his touch.

“Braun, please,” I whined, legs wrapping around his waist, pushing my hips against his.

Braun shot me a smile, mouth falling to my neck as he finally slid into me. I gasped under him, hips rolling as he rested against me for a moment, leaving a cluster of marks on the sensitive skin of my neck. He didn’t start moving his own hips, thrusting into me, until I tangled a hand into his hair, tugging while my own hips moved against him.

Apparently, Braun’s plans of taking things slow flew out the window after the first steady movement of his hips. Of course, I wasn’t complaining as his thrusts sped up, responding in kind to his movements. His fingers tightened even further on my hips and I knew, vaguely, that there would be bruises there to match the marks he left on my throat. None of that bothered me, didn’t even stay registered in my brain for long as his thrusts got even faster, movements sloppier.

“Perfect,” Braun groaned into my skin, trailing kisses along my collarbone. He kept muttering words of encouragement, compliments as we moved against each other. I could feel the familiar heat swirling in my belly and moved a hand down between us, my fingers settling onto my clit. Braun stopped pressing kisses to my skin, eyes watching as I rubbed circles against my clit, hips rolling desperately against him. He was entranced, his own movements getting even faster as I mewled underneath him, my head thrown back against the pillows he set up in the bed of the truck.

And then I was coming, crying out his name as I clenched around his length. He cursed above me, his own hips stuttering as he came with a growl.

“I want to move here,” I told him as he settled himself next to me, both our breathing still labored. “As soon as possible. I want to live here.”

“We’ll see what we can do, Beauty,” Braun replied, pressing a kiss to my head. I snuggled further into his embrace, watching the stars above us, my heart feeling lighter than it ever had. This was right, moving here would be the right decision. I knew it would be.

===========================

I woke up the next morning in a tangle of limbs and blankets, the sunlight nearly blinding me. Sitting up, I looked around, noticing immediately that Braun and I were still spread out in the bed of his truck, right in the middle of the woods.

“Braun!” I hissed, slapping at his chest. “Wake up!”

He groaned, swatting at my hand as his eyes fluttered open. “What - oh,” he muttered, sitting up. I laughed at his sleepy face, his hair a mess, and handed him his clothes. We got dressed in silence, the only sound the birds chirping in the trees around us. “This wasn’t part of my plan last night,” he assured me finally, as we were putting all the blankets in the back of the truck before climbing into the front seats.

“Oh, sure,” I laughed, leaning over the console to press a kiss to his cheek. “You just wanted to get me all caught up in the magic of this place so I’d want to live here instead of Georgia.”

“If you don’t really want to - “ he began, looking panicked.

“Braun, honey, I’m just messing with you. I meant what I said last night. Here. I want to live here,” I promised. At his grin, I continued, “But what I want more at this particular moment, is Starbucks.”

“That’s not even coffee!” he groaned, but I noticed he kept driving past the turn to the house, keeping straight, en route to the closest Starbucks. “It’s just sugar and artificial flavoring.”

“Whatever, Mr. I-Drink-My-Coffee-Black-Because-I’m-A-Manly-Man,” I laughed, rolling my eyes at him. “You can drink your bitter bean juice while I’m enjoying a nice caramel macchiato.”

===========================

One month. One month is all it took to get the paperwork all finished, the house we had rented in North Carolina was officially ours. Braun and I made another trip, a shorter one, with the keys in our hands. Again, I stood outside of the home, looking up at it while the sun set behind it, bathing the scene in a golden-pink glow.

“Happy to be home, Beauty?” Braun asked, pulling me into his side.

I smiled, looking up at my Beast, his own eyes focused on the house in front of us. “I don’t think I’ve ever been happier,” I admitted.

“I’ll keep that in mind when our anniversary comes around,” he replied, grin on his face as he looked over at me. I laughed, shaking my head before turning back to the house. The movers would be here the next day, and then we could make this house feel like home. And I couldn’t wait. Finally, after all those years living in apartment after apartment, we were ready to make a real home for ourselves. Something that felt right for both of us.

I thought about how lucky I was, how great it was for Creative to put us together on that fateful day six years ago as I followed Braun up the front porch steps to the door. As the key slid into the lock, I looked around outside one more time. Home. The word resonated so deeply in my heart, I could feel it. Braun held his hand out to me, ushering me inside, and I took it, stepping over the threshold into our home with a smile. Home.


End file.
